


A Night In

by Ryu_No_Joou



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Adult Language, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-17 21:09:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10602285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryu_No_Joou/pseuds/Ryu_No_Joou
Summary: A drabble for Nudebeme. Sirius and Chac play a very scary video game.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nudebeme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nudebeme/gifts).



“Okay, what did you get?" Chac asked, plopping down on the couch with a huge bowl of popcorn and a bag of weed, as Sirius slit open the Gamefly envelope.

“ _Zombie Bloodbath_ ,” Sirius answered, popping the game into his Xbox. 

“Seriously?” Chac was packing a swirled glass bowl with herb. “I figured Mario Kart would be more your style.”

“Don’t bash Mario Kart, man,” Sirius warned, turning off the lights. “I can kick your ass at it and you know it.” Chac just chuckled and inhaled sweet-smelling smoke, taking a long, deep drag before passing it off to Sirius, who likewise took a sizable hit before settling back into the couch.

A blood-curdling scream accompanied the title screen, “ _Zombie Bloodbath_ ” written in corny, drippy old-school horror movie letters that made both men giggle. They alternately passed the bowl and shoveled popcorn into their mouths as they watched the intro movie, which featured scientists working on some kind of germ warfare only to have it turn out to be a disease that turned the infected into zombies. The pot worked through their systems, making them a bit giggly and lightheaded as they fooled around with the character customization screen.

“Dude, give her a huge rack,” Chac snickered. “And blonde. Airhead.”

“Typical horror movie victim,” Sirius laughed, fiddling with the sliders, turning the generic male character into a curvy blonde woman. Once they had her looking right, they were whisked into an old, crumbling house, armed with a shotgun and sent out to rescue others.

“Look at that zombie, digging through the trash,” Chac laughed, as the girl rounded a corner. “Shoot him!”

Sirius aimed, but as the girl drew closer the zombie turned away from the dumpster and lumbered toward her. Sirius shot it, the zombie exploding in a satisfying spray of blood. “Awesome.”

“Get tha’ one,” Chac said through a mouthful of popcorn, and Sirius shot another zombie. Approaching the body, a creaking noise behind them (thanks to surround sound) made them both jump. 

“What was-” And suddenly a wall crumbled and a horde of zombies swarmed the blonde girl, moaning and grumbling.

“Holy shit!” Sirius screeched, firing his shotgun wildly. His character ran, reloading, pursued by the horde. The zombie noises rose all around them as Sirius found himself surrounded, shooting until he ran out of ammo.

“Punch them! Grab that shovel!” Chac screamed. The pot had made them both paranoid, jumpy, feeling as if they were there with the girl who fought bravely as Sirius button-mashed.

“Fuck fuck fuckfuckFUCK!” Sirius bellowed as the horde continued to attack, his health meter dropping steadily. 

“There’s one! Behind you! Fuck! Get him!” Chac was bouncing in his seat, Sirius following his directions until the girl was able to break free and run, fortunately grabbing some ammo and health as she fled. 

“I think I can take shelter here-” Sirius opened a door only to come face-to-face with a hideously rotten zombie, blood all over its clothes, its skin hanging in flaps. Both men screamed shrilly, Sirius turning to run again, his character plunging into a dark alleyway. That was worse, as zombies in various states of decay popped out of every conceivable place, making Sirius and Chac wail in fear. 

“Run away,” Chac sobbed, upending the remainder of the popcorn as he curled up into a ball. “I hate this, make it stop!”

“Nooo,” Sirius whimpered, as more zombies appeared. His girl ran out of ammo again, and was swarmed, dying a violent, bloody death at the zombies’ hands. “YOU DIED” dripped down the screen in bloody letters, Sirius dropping the controller and wailing. Chac clung to him, both shaking violently. The title screen appeared, corny but not a comfort to the shaken-up, high-as-fuck men on the couch.

“It’s an evil game,” Chac whispered, tears of fright running down his cheeks.

“So evil,” Sirius breathed, shaking. A loud pounding noise made them scream. They grabbed each other and rolled onto the floor amid the spilled popcorn.

“It’s the zombies!” Chac cried.

“I’m too young to die,” Sirius sobbed.

“CUT THE SHIT!” a booming voice shouted through the door. Sounded like one of their neighbors. “SOME PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO SLEEP!”

"Oh fuck,” Sirius whispered. He crawled across the floor, turning on the lights. He took the game out of the Xbox and shoved it back into its envelope, planning to send it back to Gamefly the very next morning.

Chac sat among the popcorn, joined now by Booger who was chomping up the fallen kernels. He and Sirius blinked at each other for a few minutes, before saying in unison: 

“Mario Kart.”


End file.
